gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Kamen Rider: Battride Warriors
Kamen Rider: Battride Warriors (仮面ライダーバトライド・無双 Kamen Raidā Batoraido Musou) is the new game in Kamen Rider series published by Bandai-Namco and Koei-Tecmo and developed by Omega Force for PS4, PS Vita, PC and Nintendo. This is also a first game to be released outside Japan and the last Heisei Rider game ans first Reiwa Rider Game. It will be part of Kamen Rider Build's ending and also follows the ending of TV series and movie and also it also follows Kamen Rider Zi-O's finale. Story The Great Leader of Shocker has returned and he gathered the most evil villains to conquer the worlds once again. When Kamen Riders led by Takeshi Hongo had heard about this threat they decided to stop that meanace for greater good and to destroy Shocker for real this time. Gameplay The gameplay is the same as Battride War and Dynasty Warriors. The ultimate system also makes the return. The new mechanic is called Hissatsu Musou attack which allows the character to destroy the entire army of mooks with stylish finishing attack. This is afirst time when riding on their vehicles Kamen Riders can smash through the enemies like in Dynasty Warriors series. Game Modes * Story Mode * Free Mode * Challenge Mode * Rider Gollosary * Gallery * Options Characters * Kamen Rider Ichigo * Kamen Rider Nigo * Kamen Rider V3 * Riderman * Kamen Rider X * Kamen Rider Amazon * Kamen RIder Stronger * Skyrider * Kamen Rider Super-1 * Kamen Rider ZX * Kamen Rider Black * Kamen Rider Black RX * Shadowmoon * Kamen Rider Shin * Kamen Rider ZO * Kamen Rider J * Kamen Rider Kuuga * Kamen Rider Agito * Kamen Rider Gills * Kamen Rider Another Agito * Kamen Rider G3-X * Kamen Rider Ryuki * Kamen Rider Knight * Kamen Rider Scissors * Kamen Rider Ouja * Kamen Rider Gai * Kamen Rider Zolda * Kamen Rider Raia * Kamen Rider Tiger * Kamen Rider Imperer * Kamen Rider Odin * Alternative * Alternative Zero * Kamen Rider Ryuuga * Kamen Rider Verde * Kamen Rider Femme * Kamen Rider 555 * Kamen Rider KAIXA * Kamen Rider Delta * Kamen Rider Orga * Kamen Rider Blade * Kamen Rider Leangle * Kamen Rider Chalice * Kamen Rider Garren * Kamen Rider Larc * Kamen Rider Lance * Kamen Rider Glaive * Kamen Rider Hibiki * Kamen Rider Ibuki * Kamen Rider Zanki * Kamen Rider Todoroki * Kamen Rider Danki * Kamen Rider Sabaki * Kamen Rider Eiki * Kamen Rider Shuki * Kamen Rider Amaki * Kamen Rider Kyouki * Kamen Rider Nishiki * Kamen Rider Habataki * Kamen Rider Kirameki * Kamen Rider Kabuki * Kamen Rider Touki * Kamen Rider Kabuto * Kamen Rider Gattack * Kamen Rider The Bee * Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto * Kamen Rider Sasword * Kamen Rider Drake * Kamen Rider Kick Hopper * Kamen Rider Punch Hopper * Kamen Rider Den-O * Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form * Kamen Rider Den-O Rod Form * Kamen Rider Den-O Ax Form * Kamen Rider Den-O Gun Form * Kamen Rider New Den-O * Kamen Rider Zeronos * Kamen Rider Kiva * Kamen Rider Dark Kiva * Kamen Rider Saga * Kamen Rider IXA * Kamen Rider Decade * Kamen Rider DIEND * Kamen Rider Kivala * Kamen Rider Double * Kamen Rider Skull * Kamen Rider Cyclone * Kamen Rider Joker * Kamen Rider Accel * Kamen Rider Eternal * Kamen Rider OOO * Kamen Rider Proto-Birth * Kamen Rider Birth * Kamen Rider Fourze * Kamen Rider Meteor * Kamen Rider Nadeshiko * Kamen Rider Wizard * Kamen Rider Beast * Kamen Rider Mage * Kamen Rider Wiseman * Kamen Rider Gaim * Kamen Rider Baron * Kamen Rider Ryugen * Kamen Rider Zangetsu * Kamen Rider Knuckle * Kamen Rider Duke * Kamen Rider Drive * Kamen Rider Mach * Kamen Rider Heart * Kamen Rider Chaser * Kamen Rider Ghost * Kamen Rider Specter * Kamen Rider Necrom * Kamen Rider Dark Ghost * Kamen Rider Dark Necrom P * Kamen Rider Ex-Aid * Kamen Rider Brave * Kamen Rider Genm * Kamen Rider Snipe * Kamen Rider Lazer * Kamen Rider Para-DX * Kamen Rider Amazon Alpha * Kamen Rider Amazon Omega * Kamen Rider Amazon Neo * Kamen Rider Build * Kamen Rider Cross-Z * Kamen Rider Rogue * Kamen Rider Grease * Kamen Rider Evol * Kamen Rider Zi-O * Kamen Rider Gates Staff Director: * Hisashi Koinuma Composers: * Shuhei Naruse * Yasuharu Takanashi * Kensuke Inage * Kenji Nakajoh * Haruki Yamada * Masato Koike * MASA Executive Producer: * Shotaro Ishinomori Voice Cast * Kamen Rider Ichigo (Hiroshi Fujioka/Richard Epcar) * Kamen Rider Nigo (Takeshi Sasaki/Michael McConnohie) * Kamen Rider V3 (Hirofumi Tanaka/Roger Craig Smith) * Riderman (Gackt/Loren Lester) * Kamen Rider X (Ryo Hayami/Justin Cook) * Kamen Rider Amazon (Tomokazu Seki/Neil Kaplan) * Kamen RIder Stronger (Hideo Ishikawa/Lex Lang) * Skyrider (Hiroki Takahashi/Kyle Hebert) * Kamen Rider Super-1 (Shunsuke Takasugi/Zack Hanks) * Kamen Rider ZX (Shun Sugata/Peter Lurie) * Kamen Rider Black (Tetsuo Kurata/Jason Statham) * Kamen Rider Black RX (Tetsuo Kurata/Jason Statham) * Shadowmoon (Masaki Terasoma/Sam Neil) * Kamen Rider Shin (Shin Ishikawa/Jeff Goldblum) * Kamen Rider ZO (Kou Doumon/Chris Sabat) * Kamen Rider J (Yuta Mochizuki/Austin St. John) * Kamen Rider Kuuga (Joe Odagiri/Brian Drummond) * Kamen Rider Agito (Toshiki Kashu/Marc Dacascos) * Kamen Rider Gills (Yuusuke Tomoi/Jason David Frank) * Kamen Rider Another Agito (Takanori Kikuchi/Steven Jay Blum) * Kamen Rider G3-X (Jun Kaname/Reuben Langdon) * Kamen Rider Ryuki (Shinji Kido) (Takamasa Suga/Johhny Yong Bosch) * Kamen Rider Knight (Satoshi Matsuda/Matt Mullins) * Kamen Rider Scisorrs (Takeshi Kimura/Brad Hawkins) * Kamen Rider Ouja (Takashi Hagino/Troy Baker) * Kamen Rider Gai (Satoshi Ichijiou/Yuri Lowenthal) * Kamen Rider Zolda (Ryohei Odai/Sonny Strait) * Kamen Rider Raia (Hassei Takano/Terrence J. Rotolo) * Kamen Rider Tiger (Jun Takatsuki/Lucas Gilbertson) * Kamen Rider Imperer (Takashi Hyuga/Cam Clarke) * Kamen Rider Odin (Tsuyoshi Koyama/Tony Oliver) * Alternative (Junichi Mizuno/Kaiji Tang) * Alternative Zero (Satoshi Jinbo/Jason Marsden) * Kamen Rider Ryuuga (Kenji Kido) (Daisuke Ono/Matthew Mercer) * Kamen Rider Verde (Arthur Kuroda/Doug Erholtz) * Kamen Rider Femme (Natsuki Katou/Tara Strong) * Kamen Rider 555 (Kento Handa/Daniel Southworth) * Kamen Rider KAIXA (Toshiyuki Morikawa/Travis Willingham) * Kamen Rider Delta (Atsushi Harada/Brian Beacock) * Kamen Rider Orga (Mitsuru Karahashi/Jason Griffith) * Kamen Rider Blade (Takayuki Tsubaki/Christian Slater) * Kamen Rider Leangle (Takahiro Hojo/Michael Yurchak) * Kamen Rider Chalice (Ryouji Morimoto/Eric Vale) * Kamen Rider Garren (Hironari Amano/Steven Staley) * Kamen Rider Larc (Yoko Mitsuya/Karren Strassman) * Kamen Rider Lance (Takao Sugiura/Kyle Hebert) * Kamen Rider Glaive (Yuuki Kuroda/Chris Bevins) * Kamen Rider Hibiki (Shigeki Hosokawa/Edward Bosco) * Kamen Rider Ibuki (Jouji Shibue/James Marsters) * Kamen Rider Zanki (Kenji Matsuda/Jason Douglas) * Kamen Rider Todoroki (Shingo Kawaguchi/Scott McNeil) * Kamen Rider Danki (Makoto Itou/Sean Schemmel) * Kamen Rider Sabaki (Katsumi Shiono/Quinton Flynn) * Kamen Rider Eiki (Kazuya Nakai/Chris Sabat) * Kamen Rider Shuki (Reiko Kataoka/Mary Elizabeth McGlynn) * Kamen Rider Amaki (Nana Akiyama/Stephanie Sheh) * Kamen Rider Kyouki (Yuichi Nakamura/Derek Stephen Prince) * Kamen Rider Nishiki (Masaki Kitahara/Mark Hamill) * Kamen Rider Habataki (Takeyuki Yue/David Wald) * Kamen Rider Kirameki (So Yamanaka/Justin Briner) * Kamen Rider Kabuki (Toshinobu Matsuo/Clifford Chaplin) * Kamen Rider Touki (Kenji Matsuda/Jason Douglas) * Kamen Rider Kabuto (Hiro Mizushima/Loren Lester) * Kamen Rider Gattack (Yuki Satou/Michael Bell) * Kamen Rider The Bee (Tak Sakaguchi/Jason Griffith) * Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto (Hiro Mizushima/Loren Lester) * Kamen Rider Sasword (Yusuke Yamamoto/Eric Kelso) * Kamen Rider Drake (Kazuki Katou/Ian Sinclair) * Kamen Rider Kick Hopper (Hidenori Tokuyama/Bryce Papenbrook) * Kamen Rider Punch Hopper (Masato Uchiyama/Crispn Freeman) * Kamen Rider Den-O (Takeru Satoh/Max Mittleman) * Kamen Rider Den-O Sword Form (Toshihiko Seki/Richard Cansino) * Kamen Rider Den-O Rod Form (Koji Yusa/Yuri Lowenthal) * Kamen Rider Den-O Ax Form (Masaki Terasoma/Sam Neil) * Kamen Rider Den-O Gun Form (Kenichi Suzumura/Johnny Yong Bosch) * Kamen Rider New Den-O (Dori Sakurada/Matt Hill) * Kamen Rider Zeronos (Yuichi Nakamura/Derek Stephen Prince) * Kamen Rider Kiva (Koji Seto/Ricco Fajardo) * Kamen Rider Dark Kiva (Kouhei Takeda/Paul Dobson) * Kamen Rider Saga (Shouma Yamamoto/Kaiji Tang) * Kamen Rider IXA (Keisuke Kato/David Sobolov) * Kamen Rider Decade (Masahiro Inoue/Matt Mullins) * Kamen Rider DIEND (Kimito Totani/Kyle McCarley) * Kamen Rider Kivala (Kanna Mori/Jennifer Hale) * Kamen Rider Double (Masaki Suda/Corey Feldman (Philip)) (Renn Kiriyama/Daniel Dae Kim (Shotaro)) * Kamen Rider Skull (Koji Kikkawa/Kiefer Sutherland) * Kamen Rider Cyclone (Masaki Suda/Corey Feldman) * Kamen Rider Joker (Renn Kiriyama/Daniel Dae Kim) * Kamen Rider Accel (Minehiro Kinemoto/Ben Pronsky) * Kamen Rider Eternal (Mitsuru Matsuoka/Quinton Flynn) * Kamen Rider OOO (Shu Watanabe/Jason David Frank) * Kamen Rider Proto-Birth (Hiroaki Iwanaga/Marc Diraison) * Kamen Rider Birth (Asaya Kimijima/Xander Mobius) * Kamen Rider Fourze (Souta Fukushi/Rupert Grint) * Kamen Rider Meteor (Ryo Yoshizawa/Austin St. John) * Kamen Rider Nadeshiko (Erina Mano/Emma Watson) * Kamen Rider Wizard (Shunya Shiraishi/Reuben Langdon) * Kamen Rider Beast (Tasuku Nagase/Steven Staley) * Kamen Rider Mage (Erina Nakayama/Kari Wahlgren) * Kamen Rider Wiseman (Makoto Okunaka/Kate Higgins) * Kamen Rider Gaim (Gaku Sano/Jason David Frank) * Kamen Rider Baron (Yutaka Kobayashi/Rino Romano) * Kamen Rider Ryuugen (Mahiro Takasugi/Doug Erholtz) * Kamen Rider Zangetsu (Yuki Kubota/Josh Keaton) * Kamen Rider Drive (Ryouma Takeuchi/Drake Bell) * Kamen Rider Mach (Yuu Inaba/Troy Baker) * Kamen Rider Heart (Tomoya Warabino/Jason David Frank) * Kamen Rider Chaser (Taiko Katono/Patrick Seitz) * Kamen Rider Ghost (Shun Nishime/Yuri Lowenthal) * Kamen Rider Specter (Ryosuke Yamamoto/Jason Douglas) * Kamen Rider Necrom (Hayato Isomura/Daniel Southworth) * Kamen Rider Dark Ghost (Naoto Takenaka/Steve Kramer) * Kamen Rider Dark Necrom P (Reon Kadena/Lauren Landa) * Kamen Rider Ex-Aid (Hiroki Iijima/Darrel Guilbeau) * Kamen Rider Brave (Toshiki Seto/Brad Swaile) * Kamen Rider Genm (Tetsuya Iwanaga/Brad Hawkins) * Kamen Rider Snipe (Ukyo Matsumoto/David Hayter) * Kamen Rider Lazer (Hayato Onozuka/Dave Wittenberg) * Kamen Rider Amazon Alpha (Masashi Taniguchi/Steven Jay Blum) * Kamen Rider Amazon Omega (Tom Fujita/Johnny Yong Bosch) * Kamen Rider Amazon Neo (You Maejima/Josh Keaton) * Kamen Rider Build (Atsuhiro Inukai/Robbie Daymond) * Kamen Rider Cross-Z (Eiji Akaso/Max Mittleman) * Kamen Rider Rogue (Kensei Mikami/Patrick Seitz) * Kamen Rider Grease (Kouhei Takeda/Vic Chao) * Kamen Rider Evol (Tetsuo Kanao/Neil Kaplan) * Great Leader of Shocker (Norio Wakamoto/Dameon Clarke) * Kamen Rider Zi-O (So Okuno/Ray Chase) * Kamen Rider Gates (Gaku Oshida/Grant George) * Narration (Hironobu Kageyama/Barry Yandell) Theme Song Opening: "Ride a Firstway" by Rider Chips Ending: "BANG BANG Revolution" by Rider Chips Trivia * This is a second Kamen Rider game to be released outside Japan and the first to feature dual audio option. Category:Kamen Rider Category:Namco Bandai Category:Koei Tecmo Category:Omega Force Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:Beat 'em Up Category:Maelstro0210's articles Category:Maelstro0210's games Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:PC Games Category:Steam Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games